Un buen día
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: Alec y Magnus son felices, tienen todo... amor, un hijo... pero, bueno hay dias buenos y días mejores.


Alec observaba por milésima vez a Max verse al espejo, asegurándose que ni un pelito saliera rebelde del tocado que a su Omega le costara hora y media realizar. Según los estándares sociales, Max debía de estar pulcro para las citas sociales.

Cinco para las ocho y Alec miraba "desinteresadamente" sus uñas, no estaban largas como para que Magnus se quejara de ellas: de seguro que se trataba de una de esas etapas raritas que le pegaban cuando el celo estaba cerca.

El timbre sonó y por el sonido del tacón de las botas desde el segundo piso, supo que Magnus abriría. Alec suspiro e hincho el pecho antes de poder pararse de su sofá favorito para ir a la sala a jugar el papel que le correspondía.

-Buenas noches, Omega – Alec alcanzo a escuchar. Lástima: el joven Alfa acababa de ganarse dos puntos menos en la tabla de diez que se manejaría en la entrevista. A Magnus no le molestaba admitir su estado social que venía con su naturaleza pero que se lo subrayaran y más que fuera un mocoso, al que le ganaba por muchos años, le ponía de malas.

-Pasa. Max esta con su padre – Alec casi podía ver la sonrisa de gato depredador que su Omega se traía. No tenía que verlo para saberlo. Seguro que le iluminaba como siempre.

-Vaya clima ¿Verdad? – Si, Magnus estaba un poco alterado para influencias en los elementos como se sentía. El viento danzaba con fuerza, apaciguándose por momentos… una tormenta que salió de la nada y que el servicio meteorológico de los ordinarios no pudo detectar: la tormenta estaba pero no estaba – No se veía fuera a llover.

-Hay buen humor, haznos enojar y truenos oirás – Magnus tenía razón, se dijo Alec. Debía de recordarle a su bebé no hacer nada estrafalario, aunque eso era decirle a Magnus que dejara de ser él – Es la primera vez que te conocemos cara a cara. Ya te conocíamos de vista.

-Max les mostro fotos – Dijo y Magnus hizo un ademan con sus dedos… el ordinario casi pudo ver una chispa en esas uñas.

-Imágenes – Acepto. Max tras una buena platica, había hecho una invocación con las runas, sólo para darle gusto a su padre, para que viera que era un buen aprendiz y un buen hijo, allí les había mostrado algunos días guardados en su memoria. Bastaba decir que ambos vomitaron por tanta azúcar – Me llamo Magnus Bane – Mano en la cadera, mechon rosa sobre la frente, Bane parecía todo menos algo relacionado con su apellido, se dijo el joven Alfa.

Alec volvió a reírse, sin importunarle la mirada de su hijo. Cierto, Max andaba emocionado y complacido por el derroche de virtudes que le cortejaba, que tanto Magnus cómo él no pudieron oponerse cuando les exigió guardar los hechizos por una noche para que pudiera presentarles al ordinario. Por eso es que dejando el mundo de las sombras, las espadas, los conjuros y sus demás deberes, le daban a la luz de su vida ese capricho.

-Su hermoso y delicado padre Omega – Y con la gala propia de un Alfa excitado, le beso el dorso de la mano. Alcanzando a olor el sabroso dulce que se desprendía de la piel, el que siempre marcaba a Max.

Magnus se rio con gracia de siglos, controlando la ternura que le despertaba la cosita tierna esa que intentaba caerle bien por todos los medios.

Alec tomo aire, recibió a Magnus con un pico en los labios y sobándose en la mejilla, para terminar de darle una mordidita en el cuello, donde la marca de propiedad era visible por la clase de cuello de la ropa. Alec era un Alfa y ningún novato le diría como ser galante con sus Omegas. Y de paso, bufo, lo hizo en cuanto su hijo se puso al lado de ese pelele al que todavía no veía puntos a favor.

-¿Quién dijo que podías sentarte? – Dijo Magnus con su tonito mandón y complaciente, una combinación que hizo a Ekain pararse del sofá´. Casi como si una runa de fuego estuviera quemándole el trasero.

-¡Papá! – Regaño Max con un rubor divertido. No podía estar enojado con su papá mucho tiempo. No cuando al fin y al cabo, el único que le quedaría seria él… estaba muy consciente de que su padre no estaría muchos años en su felicidad – Le prometí que conocerlos seria menos traumante que con los Tíos. No me están ayudando.

-Alec – Dijo el Cazador, dándole la mano al muchacho ladrón de su bebé – Es un…. - A propósito dejo que la tensión del silencio hiciera su magia natural y le rompiera los nervios del ansia. ¡Su hijo no podía prohibirle jugar! El Alfa trago duro… que nenaza, aun siquiera usaba fuerza – Placer. Ahora sí, toma asiento. A Magnus le gusta bromear.

-¿Algo de tomar antes de que se retiren? – Ofreció Magnus. Odiando de a momentos los rituales de los ordinarios que marcaban que los Omegas debían de presentarse en un ridículo baile de graduación.

-Ekain no bebe – Apuro Max – Fuma pero no bebe.

-Una pieza de la colección de mi esposo, será – Dijo Alec. Magnus lo tomo como una orden y fue a por su estuche especial. Un cofre que era más de exhibición a la compra pero que servía al momento de la cortesía – Tendrás que escoger, muy a mi disgusto – Lo rumio de mala talante. Aun detestaba el no poder quitarle el vicio. No importaba cuantas veces le dejaba seco en el sexo o le castigaba con ciertos placeres, Magnus se negaba a dejar de fumar. Y jamás le ordenaría con su comando Alfa algo. No a Magnus, nunca a él.

-Robusto, delgado, común, clásico, sabor, largo –Enumero orgulloso cuando llego hasta Ekain. Esos pies silenciosos y su sonrisa de brujo encantaban a Ekain – Del cinco a la numeración que quieras.

Ekain no sabía si tomar uno. Francamente no tenia deseos pero ocupaba relajarse. Aquello equivaldría a aceptar tener una charla con los padres de su Omega y no hacerlo, seria grosero. Ekain adivino la trampa con un suspiro pesado.

Alec tuvo que sumar un punto a la tabla a favor del Alfa. El muchacho era listo. Ahora sólo tenía que ver que tanto llegaba a apreciar a Max, más allá de las hormonas y el celo. Los Omegas podían seducir, hacer creer a algunos Alfas que eran Destino, quizá amor lo que sentían y lastimosamente Max estaba muy encaprichado. Le había afectado ser siempre consentido por su brujo.

Max no acostumbraba no hacer su voluntad.

-Cuando Max me contaba de ustedes, me los imaginaba mayores – Ambos mágicos se quedaron tiesos – Imaginaba un ambiente rígido. Tétrico – Se sincero Ekain.

-Pues no te has equivocado, Ekain. Mi querido está en sus justos treinta – Magnus sacudió su cabello. Disfrutando el juego de información. De todas formas, no le creerían cuando le dijesen su edad – Y puedes ver que es muy ligero de sangre, por el momento – Magnus apretó su boca, como si estuviera enojado y alzo su fino rostro, luego le paso el bastón personal a Alec (Tras una misión que saliera mal, a sus pocos años, ya ocupaba un apoyo) uno que se usaba en la familia Lightwood para ocasiones especiales. Las runas puliendo la madera y el mango en plata. Alec lo tomo casi en arrebato y se puso en pie.

Max estuvo a nada de besar a su padre. Estaba contento de saber que sus padres estaban de acuerdo con su Alfa. Tanta pompa lo decía.

-Acompáñenos. Magnus les preparo un dulce.

-No se hubieran molestado – Apresuro Ekain, apenado por tanta atención. Él sólo iba por su novio Omega para el baile de la escuela.

-¡Vamos! Pase la mañana metido en la cocina – Rio Magnus, porque ni él se lo creía. Y ciertamente alguien que viera sus pintas, sabría que él no se metía a la cocina por nada. Max recayó en su papá, en las costuras de brujos que llevaba su chaqueta deslumbrante y la pintura en sus ojos, colores que se usaban sólo para cuando estaba de acuerdo en las uniones Omega/Alfa. Ambos estaban dándole la bienvenida a su Alfa – No me harás un desaire.

-¡Nunca! – Apuro Ekain de nueva cuenta. Por miedo a que el Omega se largara a los brazos de su Alfa y fingiera un desmayo.

-Nunca digas nunca – Soltó Alec, andando hacia la sala privada de su despacho. La que por obvias razones no tenía las armas a la vista - Vamos, Ekain, dejemos a los Omegas un rato.

-Sólo que ve despacio, Ekain – Rio Magnus. El Alfa juro que de nueva cuenta vio algo en las manos del Omega, las mismas que movía en amaneramientos casi psicodélicos – Mi Alfa es joven pero ya ocupa de un ligero apoyo.

-Tenías que vengarte – En algún momento de su relación, Magnus dejo el dolor y la incertidumbre en su relación. Se dejó ir al ritmo de corazón para sacarle la cabeza de su estrecho trasero. Curioso que ahora mismo no fueran los mismos hombres que se conocieron en una misión.

-Me llamaste viejo cuando aun parezco veinteañero. Me veo más joven que tú.

-Querido, no me gusta mentir.

-¡Alec!

-Acostúmbrate – Le dijo Max a Ekain – Mis padres pelean por nada pero es divertido verlos. Siempre se arreglan. Son interesantes. Lo han sido, lo serán y nunca … bueno…son ellos.

Ekain siguió a Alec con el recelo de la ocasión. Si las cuentas no le fallaban, Alec era aún muy joven, hasta él sabía que algo no cuadraba. Analizando lo que su novio le dijo, sobre las reuniones, las veces que no podían verse, las muchas citas en las que salió corriendo porque de repente le llamaban al celular, o porque pasaban a recogerlo en cuero negro y nunca sabía bien que decir… Ekain trago duro ¡Estaba frente a una mafioso en cuero!

Ekain quiso golpearse, literalmente por pensar esa ridiculez. El porte que Alec y Magnus mantenían sólo era el porte intimidatorio. Pero había algo faltante, algo que le dejara creer sobre tales decoraciones y vestimentas… algo que su instinto olía en el aire.

¡Pero era imposible de creerle a Max!

-Están torturándolo – Dijo Max. Mientras que Magnus tarareaba algo que no importaba - ¿Poste? ¿Puros? ¿Vino? ¿Amabilidad? ¿Dónde está la sangre? ¿Las amenazas? Esperaba que mi padre salara a ahuyentarlo como hizo con los demás.

-Exageras – Magnus le paso un plato con el dulce y le beso la frente.

-No soy un mocoso – Se quejó – Están actuando como si fuera a ser mi Alfa destino. Están aquí con las insignias de los brujos, de los cazadores… están con todo su esplendor. ¡Hasta tú llevas tu delineador especial! y los brillitos.

-Max.

-Padre esta con las runas en las manos… Ekain no las ve pero yo sí. Tú usas tus imágenes. Las costuras, padre también.

-Max Lightwood Bane – Dijo Magnus, tenía que calmar a su pequeño Omega – Tu padre está preguntándole sobre sus planes a futuro, expectativas, ingresos. No está hablando de clases, de territorios, porque decidiste escoger un Alfa ordinario. Alec no hace nada que no hiciera antes, mi caramelito está haciendo lo que debe de hacer con un ordinario… aparte de borrarle la memoria – Max se lamio los labios – Tranquilo. Alec respeta al Alfita.

-¿Y tú?

-Si no lo hiciera, Ekain lidiaría conmigo en su contra. En vez de gala seria guerra. Y créeme, Ekain se ve fuerte y no tengo ganas de meterme mucho entre tú y esos bíceps – Max se sonrojo - ¡Oh vamos! En tus celos no sólo te masturbas.

-¡Papá!

-Es normal – Dijo con picardía – Antes de tu padre, en mis celos, me llenaba con lo que fuera. Juguetes, vegetales… sólo quería sentirme lleno…

-¡Papá!

-Mira, el pobre se metió en un sitio muy peligroso, Max. ¿Cuánto crees poder mantenerlo fuera de nuestro mundo? Nos regimos tan diferente de los demás, de los ordinarios… incluso nuestra sociedad en algunos puntos difiere pero es la misma mierda de costumbre. Hijo, por favor… dime, en serio… debes de estar consciente de que nos regimos diferente, que tú vives distinto a Ekain. Nosotros y tus tíos será jueces suficientes, pero el que importa eres tú.

-Papá…

-Vámonos ya, siento que Alec está haciendo lo mismo que mis adorables suegros.

-¿Cuándo se besaron en la boda de mi padre?

-No… ya te contare luego – Max se espantó por eso.

-¡Ekain! – Y salió corriendo.

-Son conductas nuestras – Dijo pero Max ya no le escucho - ¿Él dijo que Ekain sabía que él "es" o que él "tiene". Mmmm estoy seguro que dijo "Tiene"… o rayos.

Para cuando Magnus llego al lugar, Max estaba pegado a Ekain, tratando por todos los medios de que su padre no sacara la espada.

Si, Alec se divertía a juzgar por el blanco en el rostro de Ekain. Menos mal que aún había algo para él.

Magnus tomo asiento en el reposabrazos derecho del sofá de Alec. Cualquiera pensaría que lo hacía porque se pensaba privilegiado el lugar pero Alec lo aceptaba a petición de Magnus, por él lo sentaba a su izquierda pero él era terco y decía que los ignorantes atacarían por el sitio "débil" y que sería mejor que se llevaran una sorpresa… porque Alce siempre fue muy fuerte con ambos brazos.

De cualquier manera ahí radicaba la confianza, en esa simpleza de gesto: izquierda y derecha, ambos flancos cubiertos por ellos.

La puerta se estrelló de golpe, haciendo a Ekain saltar.

-Creo ya que mi marido coloco los puntos normales claros – Ekain asintió – Tengo entendido que sabes que no toleramos la basura Omega doblegado – Ekain volvió a asentir – Tengo que dejarte en claro que Max no está solo y mi bebé – Max ni se metió. Magnus era terrorífico cuando defendía lo suyo.

-Por supuesto que él no está solo – Alec volvió a apagar una risa. Ekain no caía aun en la veracidad de sus mundos diferentes. Lástima, el mozo no era mal chico. Incluso aun no pasaba un celo con su hijo – Max es un Omega de familia.

-Muy bien cuidado – Apunto Magnus – Tenemos a la tía loca y sexy, la que no le importa romper caras y su Destino, un orejas picudas – Alec asintió – O a nuestra querida pelirroja… - Max temía por Ekain - ¿Max ya te dijo a qué familia pertenece?

-¿Creo? – Tanteo Ekain. Max soltó un suspiro de terror y Alec junto con Magnus prometieron no olvidar el rostro de Ekain.

-Por mi cuenta va esta advertencia, Ekain – Magnus tuvo que mover sus manos. El fuego purpura y azul, las inundo, se desbordo, como un aura a las espaldas de ambos, convocando las sombras monstruosas de las pesadillas – Max es la flor de ciruelo de nuestras vidas, la joya que brilla para Alec. Tócale malamente cualquier fibra de ella, espiritual, material… - Ekain no estaba escuchando el sermón de Magnus, andaba muy ocupado enterrando los dedos en el sofá a cada capa de juego de luces que Magnus hacia aparecer – Y no sólo yo he de ponerme a arruinar tu vida. ¿Sabes cuánto tarda una persona en desaparecer cuando un Faxos se lo traga? – Ekain negó. Siquiera saber de qué le hablaba el brujo. Uno de esos gruño y Ekain estuvo a punto de vomitar.

-No puede ser – Logro maullar Ekain.

-Negación – Apunto Alec – Es normal. Los ordinarios no son la gran cosa.

-Estas blanco, Ekain ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con tacto.

-Sádico – Ronroneo Alec – Ahora voy yo, Ekain. Si veo algo que no me guste… bueno, sólo digo que no aviso.

Alec dibujo la runa correspondiente y el aire arrecio.

Ekain pasó por todos los colores: el blanco, el verde, morado y amarillo. Literalmente Ekain salto sobre la salita, espantándose por ver las puertas cerradas. Ekain trataba de forzar los pestillos para deslizar el vidrio corredizo de la puerta del jardín, sin éxito. Pareciendo la imitación de un gato.

Alec le lanzo una sarcástica miradita a su hijo, diciéndole con eso que su caballero de brillante armadura no aguantaba nada.

-Max… ¿Puedes decirle que deje de gritar por ayuda y un sacerdote? Nadie le hará nada – Dijo Alec.

-Dale chance. Ekain ha entendido.

-Pudieron ser más sutiles – Se quejó Max – Si de por sí ya me trataba como rosa de cristal, con esto me va a poner donde el aire y el sol no me toquen. Ni me va a querer tocar… ¡Mi celo!

Ambos padres no quisieron saber más.

Alec observaba a su hijo irse con su novio en pésimas condiciones al dichoso baile de graduación. Ojala su hijo hubiera querido estudiar en su academia en vez de la de los ordinarios.

Alce bostezo con pereza y Magnus se metió debajo de su brazo protector.

-Que de cosas pasan en tan poco tiempo

-¿Estas quejándote, Alce? – Magnus se sorprendió – Ekain es bueno. Dime que es lo que le estabas preguntando. Nuestro bebé imaginaba cosas terribles.

-Curioso – Magnus hizo un mohín que lo hizo ganador de un beso – Pedí su opinión sobre la vida. Sobre la guerra y el futbol.

El llanto suave de su segunda hija estaba llamándolos desde el segundo piso.

El omega ronroneo en el cuello de su Alfa.

-Ya despeerto.

-Kardia tiene el sueño pesado, como su Ommi – Dijo Alec, estrujando esos globos apetitosos que le encantaba morder durante el celo.

-Tú le encuentras una ventaja – Contrataco.

-Somos dos.

-Kardia ocupa cambio de pañal, seguro. Hambre no es. Devoro todo y mira Alec, esos hot cakes eran monstruos salidos de la sartén.

-Ven acá, gatito – Alec apretó a Magnus contra él – Este ha sido un buen día.

Magnus hizo a su magia vibrar.

-Aceptaron a nuestra hija en la guardería. Ya dijeron que podemos construir el pequeño invernadero mío. Tienes para remodelar el piso y cambiaste las misiones largas por las que no necesitas andar entre dimensiones. Espantaste al Alfa de nuestro Max y estas por atender a Kardia – Enlisto – Tienes razón, Amor mío, fue un día excelente.

-¿Y si empezamos mañana otro día igual de bueno?

-¿Como?

-Despertando juntos.

"Aunque yo me despierto antes que tú" pensó Alec.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

espero que te gustara Elenita.

gracias por leer este pequeño y modesto regalito.


End file.
